the bodyguard
by SebMalaga
Summary: Un espía , una misión , salvar a Elsa arendelle y de paso...¿enamorarse? Muy mal summary , solo vengan y lean les encantara
1. Chapter 1

-Objetivo: Pitch Black

Atraparlo y recuperar la maleta con mas de cien millones de dólares de contrabando

Interrogarlo

Estará en los ángeles , viernes , 8:00 PM el una fiesta , todo esta pagado . solo haz tu trabajo.

Ha y Frost, es una misión en cubierto , no lo olvides.

-Tranquilo Norte ¿Cuándo te he fallado?-

-¿Enserio quieres que te responda?-

-No , adiós,,, bien Black aquí vamos-

Jack Overland Frost, agente secreto de la SIA , muy joven para serlo , 19 años de edad , el mejor en su trabajo , ¿misión? Encontrar a Pitch Black y capturarlo , en cubierto , algo que el no entiende , es muy llamativo para eso , cabello blanco como la nieve , ojos extremadamente azules y penetrantes , capaz de hacer que cualquier mujer caiga a sus pies , vestido con un esmoquin , listo para cualquier cosa entrando al hotel don de es la fiesta elegante en la cual Pitch esta invitado y hay entra nuestro guapo amigo , hay varias personas , hombres y mujeres , vestidos elegantemente.

-Hola guapo ¿un trago?- Una mujer morena se le presenta-

-Claro señorita , todo por una dama- Dice mostrando su mejor sonrisa blanca de caballero-

-¿Y quien dice que la caballería estaba muerta?- Dice sonriendo con picardía-

-Creo que fue mi madre- Bromea haciendo reír a la mujer-

-¿Cual es tu nombre guapo?-

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo-Dice sonriendo el peliblanco-

-¿asi?-Dice la mujer acercándose a Jack-

-Frost...Jack Frost-Dice sabiendo que es lo que trama la mujer de al frente-

-Lindo nombre , Sr. Frost-Dice ya sobre sus labios-

-Eres la primera-

-Sabes...mi esposo ha salido de la ciudad y tengo una suite en este hotel , que podría utilizar yo sola, Mi esposo ya ni me toca-Dice susurrando sobre sus labios-

-El hombre es un tonto-Dice ya besando a la mujer con fiereza-

Estaba disfrutando de los labios de aquella mujer cuando abre los ojos y ve a Pitch Black entrando de la mano de una mujer, uno de los matones que estaba con el le susurro algo en el oído a Black y poso su mirada en Jack , y les dijo algo a sus matones.

"Bingo"

-¿Qué pasa?-Dice la mujer ya que Jack se separo de ella inmediatamente-

-Nena , ¿alguna vez preguntaste si estoy aca por trabajo o placer?-Dice acomodándose el arma atrás de su pantalón.

-He no ¿Por qué?- Dice la morena confundida viendo como el peliblanco se levanta de la silla viendo hacia Pitch , preparándose para la acción-

Jack suspiro y regreso la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba con el.

-Trabajo- Y dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia Pitch que estaba con su sequito de matones-

-Disparen-Dijo Pitch a sus matones y sacando su arma el mismo para comenzar a dispararle a jack que rápido se escondió detrás de un gran sillón.

-y aquí comienza la acción-Susurro para si mismo y salió del escondite para dispárales a cada uno-

-¡Preparen mi helicóptero!-Grito a uno de sus guardias y de pronto aterrizo un helicóptero-

-Oh no hijo de perra- Murmuro Jack para perseguir a Black-

-Ríndete Black te tengo , maldito-Dijo Jack apuntando fijamente a Pitch que volteo a verlo-

-OH Jack Frost , pero que agradable sorpresa- Dijo Black con tono burlón dirigiéndose hacia Jack-

-No hay salido , arriba las manos o te mato , es simple-

-Oh Jack , Jack , dime ¿Cómo se mata...Al que ya esta muerto?- Y con esto cayo de espaldas por la terraza-

-Pero que mier..-Dijo dirigiéndose a la terraza viendo como el hijo de perra de Black prendía un paracaídas y se iba en una limosina-

-¡Hijo de su recondenada Madre!-Dijo Jack para si mismo mientras se lamentaba no haber atrapado al hijo de perra –

-¿seguirá aquí la morena?-


	2. Chapter 2

-5 muertos, uno de los mejores hoteles casi destruidos , daños por miles de dólares y para colmo , lo que mas nos va a perjudicar ... Pitch Black escapo , Jack , ¡ESCAPO! , era de encubierto y convertiste todo esto en un circo Jack ,

-Escucha Norte , me equivoque ¿bien? , lo admito y eso es raro en mi , estaba a punto de atraparlo-

-¡Pero no lo hiciste!, escucha , creo que fue muy pronto para ascenderte,,.-Dijo el hombre con barba blanca y muy grande y gordo , como Santa Claus, sobándose la sien-

-Wao , wao , wao , Norte no nos precipitemos , sabes que soy el mejor en esto-

-Creí que serias como tu padre...-Dijo el anciano viendo para otro lado-

-No soy mi padre , Norte-Dijo ya enojado-

-Estarás a prueba-Dijo posando sus manos en el escritorio de vidrio de su oficina-

¿A prueba? , eso es para los nuevos , los novatos recién llegados , yo llevo 3 años aquí , Norte-

-Lo se , yo te crie , Jack , desde la muerte de tu padre-

-Lo se , viejo- Dijo ya relajándose con el hombre , recordando todo lo que hizo por el-

-Escucha hay una chica , su familia es millonaria , esta en protección de testigos-Dijo entregándole un informe de la chica-

-¿Presencio un asesinato?-Dijo el peliblanco mirando a su jefe-

-Así es , presenció a Hans Sur , el asesino serial que estamos buscando desde hace meses-

-Elsa Arendelle, 17 años , parece que le va bien en la escuela-Dijo Jack mirando el informe en sus manos-

-Muy bien , recibió muchas becas de diferentes universidades, es una prodigio , por eso no quiero que nada le pase , tiene un futuro brillante , no quiero que Hans le quite eso , por eso necesitamos protegerla del bastardo ese-

-Ya veo , la estará buscando , ¿No es así?-Dijo mirando al hombre mayor-

-Exacto, como dije es inteligente , supongo que aprenderás mucho con ella-

-Un segundo , ¿a que te refieres , viejo?-Dijo Jack mirando fijamente a su jefe-

-Este es tu castigo , no , no lo veas como un castigo sino como un examen de prueba, lo estas así que , tendrás que pasar con Elsa todo el tiempo como su guardaespaldas , ya que según tu , eres el "mejor" , estarás con ella hasta que atrapemos a Hans y después ya no estarás a prueba-

-No soy niñera , Norte-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando estaba por salir-

-Si no lo haces estarás despedido-

-¿En serio me despedirás?-Pregunto incrédulo el muchacho-

-No me queda de otra, ¿Lo harás o no?-

Acepto Proteger y cuidar a Elsa Arendelle con mi vida si es necesario-


	3. Chapter 3

NARRA JACK

-¿Oye ya llegamos?- estaba en el asiento de atrás de un auto de la CIA , llevo preguntando eso miles de veces para ver la reacción de los demás, me encanta ver sus caras de irritación-

-Por doceava vez Sr. Frost , ¡NO!-

-Oh vamos Larry , dime solo Jack , llevamos años conociéndonos-

-Bien ya llegamos...uuff por fin-Dice Larry sacándose el sombrero y abanicándose con el-

-Bueno pues gracias Larry por tu gran amistad- Digo saliendo del auto , la verdad tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa tal Elsa.

-Bueno , esto no debe ser tan maloooooooooo...Por los músculos de Mark Wahlberg- Juro que cuando me dijeron que era una chica de dinero pero por los pechos arrugados de madonna jamas pensé que la chica se pudria en dinero porque que su mansión , por que eso es , es una puta mansión , sea mas grande que la de Playboy.

Algún día iré a esa mansión, algún día...

Bien , puedes hacerlo Frost , puedes hacerlo solo toca el timbre, bien lo hice ahora...¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! , parecía la puta bomba de la segunda guerra mundial,

Bien , bien ahora a esperar, wao que vieja...

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea?- Apuesto que es la mucama.

-AH si , soy de la policia de nueva york, de protección a testigos , vengo por la joven Elsa Arendelle, se me a encargado protegerla en el transcurso del caso del asesinato del cual ella fue testigo- Me sorprendo a mi mismo , parezco tan formalllll , merezco un maldita premio , ¡¿Donde esta mi oscar?! apuesto que lo gano mas rápido que Leonardo Dicaprio.

Se que vengo del FBI , pero no queríamos que se alarmaran por nada asi que por eso el disfraz de un simple policia de nueva york.

-Oh si , nos avisaron que vendría , jamas pensé que tan pronto que ya este aquí , estaba preocupada por mi niña-Dice la señora mayor con una sonrisa tierna, se tona que la quiere-

-Y usted es...-Dije yo confundido.

-Oh , yo soy la mucama , trabajo aquí desde que la señorita Elsa era una bebe , no , creo que desde mucho antes , mi nombre es Gerda y soy la mucama en jefe aquí , y usted es..-Me dijo la señora , ya me cayo bien.

-Frost , Madame , Jack Frost-

-Lindo nombre Jack Frost, ven sígueme , la señorita no llega hasta dentro e una hora , esta en la escuela , estoy orgullosa de ella- Dijo con una mirada de esas madres orgullosas-

-Oh no se preocupes , bueno , dijeron que viviría aquí así que me encantaría conocer mas esta casa si se me hez permitido claro-

-Por supuesto muchacho, ven , sígueme-

Después de haber revisado y memorizado la mansión al derecho y al revés , es grandioso esta casa , solo espero a la señorita arendelle para poder presentarme , además ya conocí a los demás sirvientes , esta hiccup , es un muchacho castaño y flaco , es el cocinero en jefe y me cayo bien , luego esta Merida , que es la que limpia la casa , wao enserio la admiro , creo que hay algo entre ellos dos , lo vi en sus miradas , ahh , amor , ja imposible conmigo , ya paso una hora , estoy en la cocina con gerda , Hiccup y Merida hablando , creo que me siento en familia.

-Asi que Jack , ¿desde cuando eres policia?-Me pregunta Merida.

-Desde los 16-

-¿enserio? ¿tan joven?- Pregunta Gerda claramente sorprendida, no esperaba enos-

-Bueno , si , Norte es mi jefe , era un gran amigo de mi padre , y cuando el murió , el me cuido y viendo que tenia potencial para este trabajo me puso en la academia de policías y sali por que sobresalia-

-Oh lo siento por lo de tus padres-Dijo Hiccup , cuantas veces escuche esas palabras...

-No importa , ya lo olvide- Dije restándole importancia

-Muchacho , la personas dicen eso porque en el fondo esconden un gran dolor , no lo escondas mas , Hijo- Me dijo Gerda con una sonrisa tierna-

-Gracias Señora- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-Oh no , eso no Muchacho , no me hagas sentir mas vieja de lo que ya estoy , dime Gerda , por favor-

Todos reímos por lo que dijo Gerda , si , se sentía como en casa.

-Jajaja okay , solo Gerda-

Y hay escucho otra vez la bomba que ellos llaman timbre.

-Oh debe ser la señorita- Dice Gerda corriendo a la puerta.

-¿Ustedes como soportan esa bomba?-Dije sobándome los oídos-

-Te acostumbras-Dijeron al unísono, reí , es que estos dos mas enamorados no pueden estar-

-Bien , Señorita le presento a Jack Frost , policía de nueva york, por el programa de protección a testigos , Viene a cuidarla , Joven Elsa-

Volteo para encontrarme a la puta diosa de la sensualidad si así podría decirse, su cabello rubio platinado perfectamente peinado en una trenza francesa que cae por su hombre , su piel tan blanca como la mía , su nariz respingada con unas pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles , sumamente perfecta asi que no pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran toda su figura y claro sin ser detectado , traía vestido , uno sumamente hermoso de color celeste que dejaban una buena vista de sus hermosa , largas y blancas piernas tonificadas , eran dignas de estar en un puto museo , luego iba a su cintura , era delgada pero no para ser una modela de esas anorexicas muy pero muy flacas que solo comen un gramo de arroz ¿y para que? para después vomitarlo todo, agg puta que asco...bien después estaban ,¡PARA TU CARRO! , joder , sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto , no me mal entiendan , no soy de esos pervertidos que le gustan ver a las mujeres como objetos sexuales , solo soy un hombre que sabe reconocer los atributos de la hermosa creación que es la mujer, pero coño , ¿cuanto me habré quedado viéndola?

-Eeeehhh...¿hola?-Lo que supuse , estaba viéndola como un pervertido , espero que la dama no se haya dado una mala primera impresión.

-Mucho busto...¡GUSTO! ¡mucho gusto señorita arendelle!-Mierda , mierda , mierda , casi la cago por completo , espero que no lo halla notado , hice una reverencia como si de la realeza se tratase por lo nervioso que estaba , pensé haberla cagado por completo hasta que escuche una sonrisa melodiosa.

al levantar la vista me quede ... realmente no se como decirlo , era simplemente hermoso , ella cubría su hermosa risa con su mano mientras reia ,tal vez de lo tonto que era, trague saliva , era perfecta por el amor de Dios...

ella dejo de reir pero lentamente aun divertida.

-¿Como se llama , joven?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa , yo rei de mi propia tontería.

-Jack Frost , señorita arendelle-


End file.
